hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Walk the Walk
Walk the Walk is a song by Deuce released on his album, Nine Lives. Official Lyrics Haha, you fucking pussies I'mma fuck with them a little on this one, just a little You fucking posers You know we don't stop (yep!) Reloading while we hit the top (uh-huh!) I get down 'cause that's my job (yup!) Y'all better learn to walk the walk You know we don't stop (fuck you!) Reloading while we hit the top I get down 'cause that's my job (oh!) Y'all better learn to walk the walk There's nothing you can do that'll make me angry You can say the same shit but I'll do the same thing HU paved the way for me to make you crazy Maybe I was sent here to make you take it in the ass! I'm back, it's Deuce, yoo-hoo You can tell that slut Ke$ha to shoo-shoo Oh boo-boo, did I make you hate me? Who knew that I'd be the one to make it? Take this, bitch, ‘course I'm a rapist I'm Satan mixed with a little Dre, it's Like a little game for you to say my name quick 'Cause I'm renegade, number one public enemy You're a centipede, I'm the fire with the melody Remember me? I'm a fucking true OG On your knees, bitch, I'mma make you eat this Don't speak when you're sucking on my penis, trick You know we don't stop (come on!) Reloading while we hit the top (yeah!) I get down 'cause that's my job (let’s go!) Y'all better learn to walk the walk (oh!) You know we don't stop (yep!) Reloading while we hit the top (uh-huh!) I get down 'cause that's my job (that’s right!) Y'all better learn to walk the walk It's Gad- to the -jet and I'll slap the shit Out of any motherfucker thinking they rapping sick You ain't as sick, I'm the sickest prick, ask my bitch I fucked her raw and gave her gono from my rashy dick She traded me crabs and syphilis but, homie, that's not it Got herpes too on purpose, dude, I knew she had the shit So what the fuck you gon' do to a masochist Who's mad and pissed? Crazy, angry adjectives Can’t describe or justify the way I laughs at deaths It's Nine Lives, I kill myself, it's not an accident Focused like a terrorist, bomb strapped to my chest Maybe I'll go play with razors while I slash my wrist I'm dangerous on the stage, you had a mic, I snatched that shit To Charlie Scene, it's probably mean, but I ain't mad at the kid Deuce just put me in the booth, I'm better and faster than him And tell the truth, you'd rather look at someone fatter or slim? You know we don't stop (yep!) Reloading while we hit the top (uh-huh!) I get down 'cause that's my job (yee!) Y'all better learn to walk the walk (come on!) You know we don't stop Reloading while we hit the top I get down 'cause that's my job (oh!) Y'all better learn to walk the walk (let’s go) I got that forty-five (forty-five) Tucked under my seat, that's right (that’s right) I keep them pistols right by my side 'Case these fucks wanna die (you wanna die?) You know you can't deny (you can't deny) When the bullets go off, they fly (they fly) Straight for your brain, I make 'em look nice (so nice) We gon' have a lot of fun tonight Yeah, I'm young, but I'm still an OG Them dudes might not, but they girlfriends know me Dynamite hot, so they trying to blow me I'mma take it to the top and shit on rappers below me You know we don't stop Reloading while we hit the top I get down 'cause that's my job (come on!) Y'all better learn to walk the walk You know we don't stop ('sup?) Reloading while we hit the top I get down 'cause that's my job (oh) Y'all better learn to walk the walk (bitch!) Personnel ;Deuce *Deuce - engineering, production, vocals *Tye Gaddis - drums *Kevin Thrasher - guitars ;Additional *Gadjet - vocals *Eugene Shakhov - programming *Howie Weinberg - mastering *Jimmy Yuma - engineering Trivia *When Gadjet mentions Charlie Scene's name, the line is reversed. Category:Deuce Songs Category:Gadjet Category:Nine Lives Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)